


Sophie's tattoo

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Tattoos, Undressing, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker loves watching Sophie undress; she doesn't realize that Sophie doesn't mind being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophie's tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal
> 
> Prompt was for S/P, Girl with the Dragon Tattoo

Parker wanted to undress.  
Specifically, she wanted to undress like Sophie. Like it was more than just a way to get into appropriate gear.

Sophie would always turn around first. Parker wondered if it was for modesty at first, but then she realized it was for effect. Smooth cloth would slowly glide across Sophie's back, an elongated trapezoid of flawless skin, like a marble carved into form by a master sculptor. And then the slow, excruciatingly slow revelation of the dragon, the dark swirl of a tattoo on Sophie's right shoulderblade. With red eyes and an open mouth, either smiling or just showing its teeth.

When Parker was very, very lucky, Sophie would need help with her zipper. Parker's hand were always steady when lifting, but her fingers would tremble as she slid the fragile zipper down Sophie's body, the two panels of fabric spreading open to reveal the plane of flesh. Parker always told herself not to touch, that not _everything_ in this world could become hers with a sleight of hand.

But one time she spent just a little too long convincing herself. And Sophie noticed.

"Is it the tattoo?" she asked Parker casually. "It's my little pet. Go ahead, feel it."

Parker did, glad that Sophie couldn't see her lick her lips. "It's beautiful."

"Its beauty is an added bonus," Sophie told her, turning her neck back to give Parker a smile, "I got it because I liked its teeth."

Parker smiled. "It looks ... very powerful... Irresitible." Parker blushed, wondering what Sophie could possibly be thinking of her. She quickly drew her hand back from the tattoo.

But Sophie turned around and took Parker's hands. She smiled and gave Parker the look she always gave her before a job, the one that said she had faith in Parker to do what needed to be done. And she said, "Thieves like to put their hands on everything, I know. I think ... maybe it's time you tried stealing me."

Parker looked up at Sophie in wonder. Too good to be true, she knew. She felt heat and longing and confusion and fear, and so finally she said, "You're not just saying that, are you? I mean, why... why would you want ... me?"

Sophie smiled. "I'm not just saying that, no. There are some things I don't lie about. And I want you because I like you. I like beautiful and dangerous things."

Parker blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I'm not exactly dangerous."

"You are, actually. You've quite gotten under my skin. And the really scary part is, I wouldn't want you anywhere else." Sophie looked at her with a strange emotion on her face, causing Parker to stare, disconcerted, until she figured out what the emotion was.

Sophie loved her. And was afraid that Parker might reject her.

And Parker laughed so hard that she nearly fell over.

"What on earth is so funny about that, Parker?" Sophie said, not quite hiding the hurt in her annoyance.

"It's just so silly," Parker said between laughs, "You're Sophie! You can read anyone, you can make anyone fall in love with you. How can you not know that - that, you know..." Parker stopped laughing as she trailed off.

"I suspected," Sophie said, "That you might return my feelings.... Would you like to help me finish undressing now Parker?"

"No.... I mean, yes, but I ... thought maybe, you might show me how to undress." Parker looked up at her with eyes widened in desire and nervousness.

"Of course," Sophie said with a calmingly pleasant voice, perfectly hiding the fact that Parker's pleading look had sent a spike of need through her. She smiled as she brought Parker's smaller hands to Parker's shirt, guiding them to slowly peel off the clothing, gently teaching Parker how to seduce her. Sophie looked with anticipation on the warm skin revealed when Parker removed her clothes. It was pulsing and soft and new, like a serpent that just shed its skin. Sophie felt that spike again. Piercing, like a tooth, gripping Sophie tight and not letting go.


End file.
